Papers
by we'remarchingon
Summary: Hermione and Quinn crossover- Hermione watches Quinn practice and learns more about the Slytherine Quiddditch captain.  Quinn and Hermione will be OOC.   Everyone else is a different character, though they may physically resemble characters from the book.


It was surprising on that cold winter's day when Hermione saw Quinn on the Quidditch field and got butterflies in her stomach. _But__ they __aren__'__t __butterflies_. She told herself. _Only__ chills __from __the __breeze._ There was no way she had feelings for that girl. When Hermione went to sit down at the top of the Quidditch stands, she couldn't help looking down at the field below, where the girl with the blond hair stood, giving instructions to her teammates. _This__ is __ridiculus_ Hermione thought to herself. There was no way-_no__way_-that she could like that girl. She just wasn't like that. Hermione turned back to her homework, concentrating on her textbook in an attempt to get some homework done.

A few minutes later, Hermione heard a yell of "no! to the right!" from below and looked down to see Quinn waving her arms at two identical boys who were circling above her. She was frustrated, but the twins seemed to find this rather amusing. As Hermione watched, the blond captain mounted her broom, flew up to where the two boys were, and gave them very loud and aggravated instructions as to where to fly. The boys nodded solemnly throughout the speech, and at the end smirked to each other before flying off to practice the drill again.

The practice continued in much the same way, with Quinn yelling at everyone in turn and Hermione trying not to watch. At last, though, the blond decided she had yelled herself hoarse and ended the practice.

"Finally," muttered one of the twin boys coming off the field.

"How can she really expect us to concentrate so near to thanksgiving?" Said the other.

Hermione watched them pass and looked towards two others coming off the field, a boy with brown, shaggy hair and a girl with short, electric blue hair sticking out from her head.

"Honestly," the blue-haired girl was saying. "It's like she expects us to just drop everything for Quidditch. I have 3 essays to write tonight and one of them's for professor Lumbarti!"

"That's kind of your own fault, though," the brunette boy said, shrugging. "He assigned that two weeks ago."

The girl glared at him before continuing her rant on the professor.

Hermione watched the two curiously before looking towards the captain, assessing her. She really was rather pretty, Hermione decided. Her long blond hair was tied into a high ponytail and had rather pretty eyes. She was slender, but muscular, and looked fierce. There was no doubt she was a captain.

As Hermione stared, the girl turned around and caught her watching. Flushing, Hermione quickly looked down at her unfinished homework, pretending to study Arithmacy. When she looked back up, she saw the blond girl still looking at her, curiosity displayed across her face.

Hermione, feeling very flustered for no reason, picked up her textbooks and binders, shoved them into her bag, and walked towards the bleacher stairs_.__I__ shouldn__'__t__ have__ come_ Hermione though to herself. _I__'__m __more __confused __than __ever __now._

Rushing out of the stadium, Hermione hit her open bag against the corner of the bleachers and her Arithmacy textbook and several papers flew out.

Hermione scrambled to gather up the flying papers they flew out of her reach, and she had to drop her bag to chase after them onto the field.

Hermione, her arms waving about, suddenly ran into something very warm and very solid, knocking both herself and the object over.

Hermione pulled her face up from the ground from where she was pinned underneath someone, and stuttered out an apology before turning around onto her back.

She looked up to see whom she had knocked over, only to come face to face with the blond captain.

The girl scowled.

"Watch it, freak!" She spat at Hermione before hoisting herself up.

"What were you doing, anyways?" She said, glaring.

"I was-er-uh-gathering some papers." Hermione stuttered out, standing up and brushing herself off with shaking hands.

The blond girl narrowed her eyes and studied Hermione for a moment longer before muttering _"__whatever__" _with a roll of her eyes and walking away.

Hermione gulped as she watched the girl's retreating back and bent down to pick up the rest of her crushed papers from the field.

"Are you all right?" A voice called from over Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione nodded, still looking down.

"She can be a bit of bitch sometimes." Said the voice again, closer this time.

Hermione looked towards the direction of the sound, and found a red-headed young man standing with a broomstick slung over his shoulder.

"But she's really not so bad once you get to know her." He continued

Hermione smiled.

"So her bark's worse than her bite?" She joked.

The red head looked at her in amusement before running a finger across his mouth and saying,

"Something like that, yeah."

The boy smiled at Hermione, giving her a nod, before heading off in the other direction towards the Quidditch locker rooms.

_Huh_ Hermione thought. _Maybe __there __was __more __to __this __Quidditch __captain__ than __meets__ the__ eye._


End file.
